


A Summer's heat (Subject to Change)

by DameDitta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Derek Needs To Use His Words, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Stiles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Slow Build, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameDitta/pseuds/DameDitta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and the gang, Scott, Lydia, Allison and Jackson have formally been invite to spend the summer learning to live and cope as a newly formed pack.</p>
<p>Seems like a fun excuse for a vacation, right? what with all the rivalries, fights, arguments, mysteries and the never ending flow of information needing to be processed in order to live.</p>
<p>Throw in a Dark, Handsome and Mysterious camp Councillor that changes Stiles' entire way of thinking, and we have a butt ton of drama.</p>
<p>One things for sure, nobody leaves the camp the way they entered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invitation.

“This is going to be awful.”

Stiles glares at the strawberry blonde goddess that is Lydia Martin, perched like a queen on top of her boyfriend’s lap. Neither Lydia nor her throne –Jackson- seems to notice the stink eye Stiles is delivering them, but that’s no surprise. Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore hardly ever acknowledge Stiles’ existence, regardless of them all hanging out on a daily basis ever since Scott was bitten last summer.

“It does seem slightly suspicious.” Allison, Lydia’s best friend, chimes in before shooting Stiles a guilty look from the other side of the wooden table. She is right to look guilty; Allison Argent was all systems go before Lydia and Jackson entered the library. Stiles turns his glare to her. “I mean, it was sent by post. That’s kind of sloppy, what if Scott’s mom had found it?”

The guy in question, Scott, keeps his rich brown eyes firmly on the piece of paper in his hand, biting his bottom lip as if deep in thought. Stiles turns his glare to him, because as Scott’s best friend, he knows that this is a stalling tactic. Scott’s never been one for confrontation or decision making within their circle of friends, but seriously, what is there to decide?

“Are you guys insane?” Stiles finally snaps loudly, causing the few other occupants of the school library to turn and frown at him. He tries to rein it in a bit, maybe stop the arm flailing and turn down the volume slightly. “Scott, dude, this is like a major opportunity.” He whispers harshly around the table. Allison turns to Scott, Jackson scoffs and shakes his stupid blonde head and Lydia purses her lips in judgement.

“I don’t know, Stiles.” Scott mumbles and it really grates on Stiles because he was the first person Scott had called, voice loud and pitchy with excitement. Now that the whole group are together, the main man crumbles and retreats into himself. It’s pathetic and Stiles just knows Scott is going to regret his conduct when he isn’t being pressured with four sets of eyes on him.

“This is why we gotta do it.” Stiles exhales dramatically and slumps down further into his seat. “You’re an Alpha who can’t make decisions.” It’s a bit of a low blow but Stiles reckons that by mocking Scott’s inability to lead, that the Alpha will prove Stiles wrong, even if out of spite. That’s what Stiles would do, what he does do when people doubt his awesome variety of skills.

Scott strikes Stiles with a full blown wounded look but Stiles just sits back in his chair, arms folded and stares right back at their leader in defiance. This is the opportunity they needed, to find out answers to so many questions, to be guided when they were most lost. Scott understood over the phone this morning as Stiles rattled on about the pros seriously outweighing the cons , even called this meeting in the school library throughout their lunch period. Stiles missed out on some epic curly fries for this announcement, only for Scott McCall to get cold feet last minute and subsequently make Stiles look like a complete idiot.

“Actually, Stiles might have a point.” Surprisingly it’s Lydia that snaps Stiles and Scott out of their staring competition. Stiles had been so focused on willing his best friend to see sense with only his eyes, that for the first time since 3rd grade, he had completely forgotten about Lydia’s presence, however momentarily. “It has been almost a year since you have been… different.” Lydia says in that far away voice she uses when mentally analysing every situation known to man and all and any possible consequences that might occur. Stiles can’t help but smile, not only because he loves that look on the beautiful redhead but also because he knows that Lydia matches him, possibly exceeds him, in the intelligence department yet forgoes Stiles impulsive and spontaneous approach. Her thoughts and her words are calculated, seasoned with thinking time, and her words weigh heavily on the group as a whole.  “All we know is what we have seen, what we have all helped you manage with, Scott. Even that, we have reached several dead ends when it comes to figuring everything out. We have always wondered the capacity of your abilities, why you react the way you do and why us outsiders feel so compelled to help you. That piece of paper in your hands could benefit us greatly.”

“But it could be a trap.” Jackson rudely interjects and seriously, who asked for his opinion? “What if it was sent by people who do what Allison’s family do and they are trying to lure you in to take you out?”

Jackson means hunters, werewolf hunters. Allison Argents’ family have been hunting, imprisoning and slaughtering werewolves for generations. It’s barbaric and super creepy but luckily Allison fell in love with Scott so she promised not to tell her family the true nature of Scott’s condition. That and Allison has made it known plenty that she doesn’t condone what the rest of her family do. She is sort of the perfect ally in that sense, she knows places and people to avoid, has access to medicines or drugs to sedate Scott during a full moon and she is equipped with fighting and huntsman knowledge were they ever to be put in danger.

“But nobody else knows about the supernatural apart from us, right?” Allison asks around the table in a hushed tone, obviously weary of outside ears. “We’ve been careful not to create any suspicion and nobody has given us reason to doubt their ignorance.”

“Well, this ‘D’ knows about me. About us.” Scott sighs as he once again reads over the paper in front of him. He must have read it about 50 times already and Stiles knows that if he keeps doing so, he is going to talk himself out of it eventually. Scott likes to play it safe, especially considering the one time he didn’t, his entire life changed. Stiles can understand and empathise with him and begrudgingly accepts his hesitance, but with two of the smartest students in this school telling him to go for it, what’s the hold up? “What if it’s a trap and I put all of you in danger? I can’t have that on my conscience.”

There it is.

Scott McCall’s Burden Brain. Ever since he got bitten last summer in the preserve, Scott has needed a lot of help with transitions as smoothly as possible. Stiles has had sleepless nights, planning where to chain his friend up around full moons, been verbally and emotionally tortured on the days approaching the full moon and had to deal with the fallout afterwards.  Allison, as Scott’s girlfriend, has had the responsibility of reining in a rabid McCall at his worse, lying to her parents and sneaking out in the middle of the night just to try calm Scott down. Jackson lost his place as captain of the lacrosse team because overnight, Scott went from a dweeby asthmatic teenager into a pro athlete and stole the limelight Jackson had worked years to own. And Lydia, well Lydia was out one full moon when the beast inside of Scott got her. Mulled her to the point that nobody thought she would make it. Stiles knows that he and Allison may not have asked for this life, but choose to live by it for their love for Scott, Jackson was pissed and bitter but seems , at least for now, at peace with having the pressures of a star lifted from his broad shoulders and Lydia… well Lydia is the smartest woman in the world, as soon as she was able to speak again in the hospital, she told Scott that she didn’t blame him, that it wasn’t his fault, that she had forgiven him.

The problem is, Scott has never forgiven himself, for any of it.

“Dude, maybe if we grabbed this chance, we would have more information and information is power.” Stiles pipes up when it becomes evident nobody knows how to react to Scott’s admission. “We can get some answers on how to make this easier on everyone.” He adds a hint of exhaustion in his voice just for effect. It’s cruel and he is a total douche for playing with Scott’s fragile emotions and guilt tripping him, but he really wants to do this. It’ll be good for the group as a whole, not just Scott. “Please?”

Silence descends and Stiles is thankful for that. At least nobody is interfering whilst the cogs go round in Scott’s mind.  The fact that nobody has anything else to say though, makes Stiles think he has at least won them over enough not to make a counter argument. Allison rubs at Scott’s hair quietly, as if petting a dog (HA!) Jackson watches Lydia watching Scott and Stiles tries to fight off the ever growing smile on his face as he watches Scott’s forehead wrinkle up. 12 years of friendship and being the son of the sheriff gives Stiles the advantage of knowing Scott’s behaviour instinctively. Wrinkled forehead means a decision has been made.

“Fine.” Scott succumbs with a sigh and Stiles doesn’t even care what anyone else’s reaction is as he fist punches the air in celebration and grabs the piece of paper from his friend’s tan hands and reads over it one final time.

_Dear Scott McCall,_

_You and your Pack (‘Stiles’ Stilinski, Allison Argent, Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin) are formally invited to participate in the Beacon County Supernatural Summer School this year._

_Our Camp allows newly presented (or newly turned) supernaturals in the surrounding area to gather for 6 weeks in a highly secure location to network with other supers, learn about their race and be guided towards their full potential._

_If you are interested, simply howl at the moon and more information will be delivered to you._

_We look forward to hearing from you._

_D._

 

Stiles can’t keep the shit eating grin off of his face.  

This summer is going to be freaking awesome.


	2. The Ride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf.  
> If i did, i wouldn't be writing STEREK fan fiction, i would be letting STEREK play out on screen.

For a sheriff, Stiles dad could be completely oblivious sometimes. This was good for Stiles, ideal actually, but it does make Stiles worry a little about the safety of Beacon Hills if Scott, the bumbling buffoon, could convince John Stilinski that he was taking his only son away for 6 weeks to the ridiculously named ‘Senior Prep Bootcamp’.

Actually, Stiles is probably giving Scott way too much credit, the nail in the coffin was definitely Lydia’s presence during the conversation.  Scott had told his mom, who told John, who asked Stiles about some make belief boot camp that they were supposedly going to throughout summer vacation. That was the story they were going with, apparently –Stiles actually wasn’t informed until after his dad had tried to grill him- and luckily it sort of coincided with Stiles informative response to the questioning with ‘ya know, school stuff.’

Luckily Lydia was on hand to vouch for the story and considering Lydia’s mother worked at Beacon Hills High, the story became immediately plausible. Stiles really wanted to know what cover story Lydia gave to her mom but when he tried to ask the redhead princess, she was glared at him with such intensity that he almost chocked on his own tongue. Allison used Lydia’s lake house as an excuse for her absence to her family and Jackson just walked out of his family home shouting to his parents that he’d be back before school starts up again. Stiles isn’t sure whether to feel jealous and pity towards Jackson for having parents who simply allowed their 17 year old son to disappear with no information.

“Make sure you write to me at least once to let me know you are Okay.” John ordered Stiles and his friends as he climbs into his cop car. They are all standing outside Stiles’, on his front lawn because apparently they would all be travelling to this camp in Roscoe, Stiles Jeep. Jackson said they couldn’t take his car because he didn’t want his Lamborghini dirtied, whatever the heck that means.

“Yeah dad, cell phones and the internet happened, I dunno if you’ve heard of it?” Stiles calls out as his dad pulls down the window of the cruiser and gives him a hard stare, the one that read –I’m Serious Stiles’- Stiles smiles smugly at his own sarcasm and waves his father off as the cruiser pulls out of the driveway and disappears down the block, horn blaring a couple of times.

“He has a point though.” Allison says as she shrugs her rucksack more securely on her bare shoulder. It’s not particularly hot today, not enough to warrant a vest top but Stiles keeps that to himself. The last time he mentioned anything about the girls and their fashion sense, he had to endure a tirade of abuse about his flannel.  “We need to keep our families updated, regularly. My father would automatically think I’ve drown or been eaten by bears if I don’t check in with him every few days.”

“We ready?” Scott says almost hesitantly as he stares at Stiles pride and joy with apprehensive eyes. He has changed his mind about a trillion times since school finished last week and even Allison has gotten sick of it. His howl to the moon last week –the one to signal acceptance of their invitation- was so weak that Stiles has been mocking him for sounding like a pantomime ghost ever since.

“Get in the damn jeep, McCall.” Jackson grunts like the Neanderthal he imitates, constantly, so well.

They all jump into the vehicle once they dump their baggage in any and all available space, Lydia tutting when her multiple, gigantic bags squash against each other. She even has the nerve to direct Stiles her classic bitch face because of it, like it was his fault or something. Hey, he opted for the Lamborghini. If it was anybody’s fault, it was Jackson’s for being a douche and he wasn’t making things any better as his feet constantly kept hitting the back of Stiles seat in his attempt to get comfortable in the tight compacted space.

“How far away is this place, anyway?” Allison asks, rummaging through a bag on her lap and accidently elbowing Lydia in the rib cage. She pulls out a parchment like paper that was delivered to Scott a few days after their invitation. They asked Scott to howl at the moon for more details and all was sent was a time, a date and zip code. “According to my phone, the Zip Code is 40 minutes away.”

“And if all hell breaks loose and it’s a trap and we all die?” Scott, the morbid, asks. Of course he does.

“Then it was nice knowing all of you.” Stiles refrains for dismissing Jackson from that statement because he can’t be dealing with an argument right now. Everyone was anxious as it was, not to mention, borderline suffocating from the lack of space in the jeep that anything but positive energy would drive them all insane. “Look, we will pull up at the destination, if it gives us the creeps or we get bad vibes, we bail and drive home. We have discussed the possible scenarios once or twice already.” Try 50 times at least. And it wasn’t all from Scott, surprisingly. Jackson had a nervous freak out the other day and Lydia, being Lydia, did about 16 different storyboards of what to do if any situation arose.

Nobody speaks for the first 20 minutes of the drive, the only voice penetrating their ears is the robot lady giving them directions from Allison’s phone and the silence is becoming unsettling to Stiles. He didn’t know why, but he half expected the drive to this camp to be filled with excited chatter. Alas, this isn’t the case at all. From the rear view mirror, Stiles could see Lydia tapping away furiously on her phone, no doubt putting as much as a dent into her summer essays as possible whilst Jackson stares grumpily out of his passenger window as if the scenery of trees and fields have personally offended him. Allison is reading a book, one she stole from her family home about the myths and legends of the supernatural and Scott is up front in the passenger seat, staring out at the outstretch of road before him, breathing heavily. Had the bite that transformed him not cleared him of all physical ailments, Stiles would think his best friend was having an asthma attack.  

For the first time since the invitation, Stiles can fill worry ebbing within him.

Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe this really was a trap and everyone was put in danger because of Stiles refusal to accept the word ‘no’. This trip could completely destroy everything they had all so desperately tried to protect. Their secret could be exposed to the wrong people and if Allison’s family found out and drove a wedge between her and her boyfriend, she would never forgive Stiles. If they turned up and it was an ambush, a violent one, Jackson would have no qualms with beating Stiles face.  Lydia, sweet Lydia would never talk to him again if he persuaded her to change her logical thinking for no good reason and Scott, well Scott would never forgive himself. A lot was riding on a risk and it was only now that Stiles logical side of his brain –the part that had be muted by the overflow of excitement- was screaming ABORT, ABORT!

“Stiles?” the voice sounds distance and foggy to Stiles ears, muffled by heavy breathing and blood pumping. “Stiles!” the voice sounds again, this time sounding more clear and close and he feels a warm firm presence on his slender thigh. It is only when it begins to clear that Stiles realises the view before him had started to become blurry and the grip on his thigh was loosening some kind of grip on his chest. He can hear other voices, sounding nervous and frightened in the distance but the main one is penetrating his ears loud and clear. “Breath, Stiles.”

It takes a moment, but the world slowly comes back into focus and Stiles is flushed with embarrassment to realise he has been having a panic attack. He looks down at his lap to find Scott’s strong hand still on his thigh and when he looks up at his best friend, he sees a big goofy smile on Scott’s broad face. It is for show, the smile, but Stiles is grateful for it. He remembers his first of many panic attacks in front of Scott and he had hated himself for ages over putting such a concerned look on such a happy face. Scott always smiles externally though them now and if Stiles is half the man he claims to be –and wasn’t in front of Jackson and Lydia- he would probably be welling up right now. Scott is awesome.

“I’m Okay.” Stiles mutters, unsure whether he is reassuring the others or himself. He is feeling better now, Scott’s presence as a sort of anchor like it has done for many years and when the pressure from his thigh is removed, Stiles feels the worry inside himself disappear too. “Thank you, Dude.”

“As unsettling as that was, I’m glad that just happened. I was expecting it and willing it to happen.” Lydia speaks from behind and both Stiles and Scott turn to her, brows furrowed in accusation. Lydia The Insensitive, everyone. Stiles turns back to the road to avoid any collisions even though they are pretty much in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing but fields. “Well maybe not a full blown panic attack, especially whilst driving, but I’m glad that Stiles has finally looked at this in some kind of different perspective. I’m sure we are going to be fine but we need to be cautious, Stiles blind excitement may have cause distraction.”

Lydia’s right of course. He can completely understand now that he is seeing with more clarity how his unguided enthusiasm could hinder the group. It wouldn’t be the first time that it has happened, but hearing her say it embarrasses Stiles a bit. He’ll let it slide because it’s Lydia and her words hold truth but he vows to himself that the next opinion Lydia airs about him is going to be a compliment rather than a critic.

 Stiles half expects Jackson to add some snarky remark, but the blonde athlete remains silent and that strikes a chord within him. Maybe this camp is what they need for more than just information on Scott. The five of them are a group but they are far from a team. To the outside world they all seem close but in reality it’s like a bunch of mutual friends connected by a secret. Stiles is part of the group because he is Scott’s longest and closest friend, Allison hangs around because she loves Scott, Lydia and Allison are best friends and Jackson is Lydia’s boyfriend. They all hang out together but they aren’t all necessarily friends with each other. Lydia and Jackson barely acknowledge Stiles’ existence most of the time and Stiles has never known Lydia and Scott to have one on one time, nor has Stiles and Allison for that matter. Perhaps this getaway will change that, change the dynamics of this makeshift group and possibly they can all leave as friends who enjoy each other’s company rather than endure it. The fact that it has taken a year for Stiles to come to this revelation hits him like a blow to the gut.

“You have reached your destination.” GPS robot lady informs them from Allison’s phone and Stiles pulls up his jeep on the side of the dirt road they have been on for a while. All occupants study their surroundings but all Stiles can see are high corn fields all around, gently blowing in the summer bizarre and obstructing the view of anything but the dirt road ahead.

“Are you sure you typed in the correct code?” Jackson asks, speaking for the first time since leaving Beacon Hills. Allison must reply with body language because Stiles doesn’t hear a response. Instead he is watching the corn outside of his window and the more he focuses, the less patterned their movements are. Like it is something more than the wind manipulating their rustling behaviour.

“I think someone is coming.” He says with almost certainty and he hears everyone in the jeep turn toward where he is looking. Someone _is_ coming. The energy inside the vehicle turns thick and the apprehension is stifling as they all watch a dark figure slowly emerge from the plantation. Stiles almost hits the gas as an automatic nervous response, but the image of the smiling dark haired lady approaching them has his feet frozen in place. His window is partially open as it has been the entire journey due to the excessive body heat and the lady makes her way over, seemingly calm and collected, as if this isn’t the weirdest thing in the world. How can she make emerging through a thick corn field in the middle of nowhere towards five strangers seem so casual? “Yeah?” Stiles crocks out at her because what the hell else is he supposed to say in this situation.

“The McCall Pack, right?” the lady asks in a friendly tone. There’s a hint of humour leaking through her voice as if she is mocking them and finds amusement in their discomfort. Nobody replies verbally and Stiles doubts that anyone moves physically as they all stare at the unperturbed woman. “My name is Laura Hale. Welcome to camp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who wished me to continue this.  
> Your kind words are humbling.  
> However, I ask you of another favor...  
> What **RATING ******would you like this to be? So far I've kept it very clean and PG13 and am happy to continue doing so or (Like my other work) I can write to a more 'mature' audience as the story goes on. Please let me know as I want you all the have the most pleasurable (HA!) experience possible. It's the least I can do for those spending their time to read my creation.  
>  Much Love.

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter is basically an introduction chapter, a demo chapter if you will.  
> I have the entire story panned out and a fair bit written but don't want to really invest my time in something that isn't translating to the readers.  
> So i would really appreciate it if you **let me know if this is worth continuing. ******


End file.
